1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle functional front end with a modular structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicle functional front ends are known and are structures placed at the front of the vehicles and used to support the radiator and various other items arranged around the radiator.
These functional front ends are positioned directly on the vehicle chassis and are generally satisfactory in their traditional role of supporting technical items, particularly allowing the assembly operations on the vehicle assembly line to be made easier because they can be pre-equipped away from the assembly line before being installed on the vehicle.
By contrast, conventional functional front ends cannot be used to support items of bodywork or lighting units which have to be positioned appropriately with respect to the remainder of the vehicle bodywork.
The present invention aims to provide a motor vehicle functional front end which, in addition to its conventional functions of supporting technical items, is capable of supporting pieces of bodywork or lighting units positioned appropriately with respect to the remainder of the vehicle bodywork.